Coast to Coast
by Bard15
Summary: Deeks signed the papers, now he's off to DC to FLETC training. But can anything ever be that simple for the detective. And what will the DC team think of our danger prone detective?


**COAST TO COAST**

**or**** "Deeks Just Can't Stay Out of Trouble"**

**Bard15**

Summary: Deeks signed the papers to be an agent, now he is off to DC for FLETC training. Do you really think things would be that easy for our detective? The DC team is introduced to our trouble prone detective when a case from his past and a vengeful enemy have teams on both coasts trying to keep him alive. I love Deeks thumping!

*******NCIS*****LA*****DC***NCIS***DC*****LA*****NCIS*******

Tony came rushing off the elevator. "Sorry I'm late boss, traffic was a killer this morning…wreck on the…."

Ziva and Tim began chuckling lightly causing Tony to finally look up from dumping his gear at this desk. He glanced over at Gibb's desk and realized the boss was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh…where's Gibbs?" Tony asked, looking around the bullpen.

"Went to the airport to pick up Callen's new agent…the LAPD detective that's joining the team; he's here for FLETC training for the next six weeks." McGee explained.

"Ah, so I'm not late then." Tony said with a smile.

"Think again DiNozzo." A voice said from behind him right before he grimaced at the head slap that followed.

"Sorry boss won't happen again."

Gibbs didn't break stride as he continued on to his desk to divest himself of his gear.

The teams' attention was already diverted from their temperamental boss to the blonde headed man that had followed behind him.

Straightening himself up Tony held out his hand. "Tony DiNozzo. You must be Deeks."

"Yeah, Marty Deeks, LAP….uh, well, I guess that's gonna be NCIS now." Deeks said, returning the handshake. "Don't know if I'll ever get used to saying agent instead of detective."

"Ah…detective has a nice ring to it, that's true…but agent rolls so easily off the tongue." Tony said with a smile.

The two men turned to the other two agents that had come up to Tony's desk.

Holding out his hand, Tim introduced himself. "Tim McGee."

"McGee." Marty acknowledged, shaking the young man's hand before turning to the woman.

"Ziva David." She said, also shaking the newcomer's hand.

"Ziva, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Marty flirted.

Ziva just gave a nod and smile at the compliment while Tony interjected. "Don't let her looks fool you…she can kill you with a paper clip."

"Yes, Tony, shall I demonstrate on you." Ziva answered sweetly.

"Ah, beautiful but deadly…you got one too, huh." Marty said. "Sounds like our Kensi."

"Agent Blye," Tim asked, remembering the agent from his brief assignment with the team.

"Yeah, she's my partner; when she's not trying to kill me." Marty joked.

"Show and tells over; director wants to see you Deeks." Gibbs said heading for the stairs.

"Guess that's my cue." Deeks said with a wave as he headed after Gibbs. "Good meeting you guys…see ya' around."

Tony noticed Ziva's eyes following the detective up the stairs and smirked. "Don't get attached Ziva, we have to send him back, he doesn't belong to us."

Ziva returned his smirk airily. "Ah, but he training to be an NCIS agent is he not…so he is one of us."

"What do we know about this guy anyway?" Tony groused.

"He worked as a deep cover operative for the LAPD, and he was hand-picked for one of the best special ops teams NCIS has…comes highly recommended by their operations manager." Tim said. "He's already been working with the team as an LAPD liaison for almost 2 years; even went with them to Romania on an op a few months back."

"Teacher's pet already." Tony continued to grumble.

"Jealous Tony?" Ziva teased.

"Yeah, Tony, you'd think you'd be proud of the fact that so many agents are recruited from police forces….he's a detective just like you were." Tim reminded his fellow agent.

*******NCIS*****DC*****LA***NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*******

"Detective," Vance acknowledged, shaking the man's hand.

"Director Vance." Marty said, returning the handshake.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Vance said, waving to the chairs before sitting back into his seat and opening a file. "So Hetty finally got you on board with us…paper work is all in order…just one question; what took you so long to sign these, she has these dated months ago?"

Marty gave an embarrassed chuckle. "We know when Hetty goes after something she gets it…she had these signed and filled out before….well, before Romania. Woman's scary, don't know if she has a crystal ball to predict the future or she just wills it to happen."

Vance gave a small chuckle as he put his signature, commenting. "We'd all like to know the answer to that one. Well you certainly have an advantage over other recruits; your past work with Callen's team makes you well aware of what you're getting yourself into in becoming an agent."

Marty shook his head. "No offense Director, but bad guys are bad guys, whether it's a crack head down the street or an arms dealer half way 'round the world. The only difference is that you guys have all the neat toys. I loved being a cop, and I was damn good at it and now I'm just stepping up the game…cop, detective, agent; we all do the same job—taking out the bad guys."

Gibbs just smiled, Deeks reminded him of a cross between DiNozzo and Callen. "You can take the boy off the street but you can't take the street out of the boy."

With that Gibbs stood and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard Deeks."

"Thanks Gibbs," Marty said, returning the handshake.

Vance just shook his head and handed the file to the detective. "It was not a slight to the profession Deeks…I know you'll make a damn good agent, already seen you in action."

"Thanks director."

"Now get out of here, both of you." Vance said waving towards the door, "You've got an eight am appointment with admissions and you've got a case."

Gibbs opened the door and ushered Deeks out the door.

"So, what's the case?" Deeks asked as they headed down the stairs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You're not an agent yet."

"Professional curiosity," Deeks countered. "Hey, I'm out here to learn the ways of an NCIS agent…"

"Yeah, at FLETC, not in my bullpen," Gibbs replied.

"Are the bad guys different on the east coast than on the west?" Deeks asked with mock innocence.

"No wonder Sam wants to shoot you." Gibbs muttered.

"What…Sam, shoot me?" Deeks said innocently. "Never..."

When Gibbs just looked at the young man and rolled his eyes the detective grumbled. "It's not my fault he doesn't have a sense of humor…you military types; I think you had your sense of humor surgically removed or something,"

As Gibbs hit the bottom step McGee looked up. "Boss we got an ID on the dead guy in Ducky's lab. A Marcus Luskavitch…known ties to the Serbian mafia, and this man…."

The face that came up on the screen stopped Deeks in his tracks, "Lazik!"

"You know this guy?" Tony asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

Picking up on the suspicion in the agent's voice, Deeks leveled a glare at the former detective, his voice steel, "Yeah, you don't forget the face of the son of a bitch who murdered your partner."

Chagrined, Tony tried to apologize only to be blown off. "What's the connection with your dead guy….I know he's not working for Lazik anymore…"

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, Lazik's dead…I'm the one that put the bullet in him." Deeks replied flatly, his eyes having returned to the face on the screen.

Gibbs team exchanged looks when the detective did not elaborate, forcing Gibbs to ask. "Was it an NCIS case?"

"No, LAPD op," Deeks replied. "Lazik was recruiting local gang bangers to help him set up safe routes up through the Mexico border, paying off border guards, setting up safe houses for his latest venture."

"Another drug pipeline," Tony commented.

"Not drugs….people." Deeks ground out, his voice tight with barely restrained emotion. "He was smuggling under-aged girls for the sex trade…human trafficking."

"Well if Lazik is dead someone has taken over the reins." Gibbs said, asking Deeks. "Who was his second in command?"

"We took out everyone that was with him." Deeks said, frowning. "I never heard him mention or refer to anyone else; he didn't trust anyone. The guy downstairs, what was he involved in?

"Drugs for weapons," Tony supplied. "Been working a case of missing low grade weapons missing off some carriers…caught this guy in a buy with a few petty officers."

"I want everything you've got on this Lazik guy and his organization." Gibbs ordered Deeks.

"Why, he's dead; it's not like Lazik was the only Serbian mobster?" Marty asked.

"Because it's a place to start…if he wasn't working for Lazik's organization…we might be able to get a line on other known associates, we need to find those weapons," Gibbs growled out impatiently.

"Thought you caught him in a buy? Didn't you recover the weapons?" Deeks asked

"The petty officers were selling the second half of the shipment; they managed to make a sale before we caught up to them." Tony said.

Marty nodded slowly, meeting Gibbs eyes. "I want in on this…it may not be Lazik, but it's still his people…"

"You're not an agent."

"I wasn't an agent when I took Lazik down the first time…it was an LAPD op." Marty said with ill suppressed anger. "And I've been doing an agents job for almost two years now so don't give me all that jurisdiction crap either."

Gibbs held the detectives gaze for a few moments before nodding. "Step out of line once and there won't be enough of you left to send back to Callen. You got that?"

With a smirk, Marty replied, "Loud and clear."

"Get me those files." Gibbs again ordered, before turning and going back up the stairs.

***NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS***

MTAC

"You really know how to pick 'em," Gibbs said with light sarcasm.

On the screen, Callen was leaning lightly against the ops desk, arms folded and giving a smirk, while Hetty just raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean Jethro?" Hetty asked.

"Your boy's barely off the plane and he's already smack dab in the middle of my case." Gibbs groused.

"Why, what's up?" Callen asked, all kidding aside as he straightened his stance. "Is he all right?"

"Lazik," was Gibbs only response.

Hetty and Callen exchanged looks before Callen replied. "Lazik is dead Gibbs."

"But his organization isn't. Got one of his associates downstairs on a slab…looks like a drugs for weapons deal." Gibbs replied.

"Did you break the ring?"

"Nope, just have the stiff downstairs and a few petty officers in the brig." Gibbs informed the west coast agents. "Still trying to get a lead on the bigger players, and find out where the shipment was going."

"How is Mr. Deeks handling this?" Hetty asked.

"He's wrapped tight on this one…what's the story?" Gibbs asked.

"Lazik nearly killed him... twice. First with a car bomb; he was out of contact for over fifteen hours, we thought he was dead." Callen explained in a voice tight with suppressed anger.

"And the second time," Gibbs prodded.

"Turns out his undercover had been compromised almost from the start…there was a mole in the LAPD feeding Lazik information…Mr. Deeks went to a meet…" Hetty trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"Lazik called him to a meet to call him out and to see how far his operation had been compromised…they nearly beat him to death before we got him out." Callen continued tightly, his mind flashing back to the fear he had when he saw Deeks bloodied and bruised on his knees in that warehouse.

"And his partner," Gibbs pressed.

"His handler, Detective Traynor…car bomb…" Hetty supplied.

"The mole?"

"Another detective…when Lazik's two attempts failed Scarli tried to kill Deeks himself; tried to set up Traynor to take the rap for being the mole." Callen said.

Gibbs gave a heavy sigh, asking a question they all already knew the answer too. "He won't let it go will he?"

Raising an eyebrow Callen answered. "Would you? Keep an eye on him Gibbs. I know him; he'll work this case with or without your help. That case took four months of his life, nearly broke him…we barely pulled him back from the edge…"

"We've got his back Callen…he's one of us now." Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Thanks Gibbs. He can be a pain in the ass but he's good man; good cop, make sure he gets back to us in one piece." Callen said.

"Do my best." Gibbs returned with a nod.

"We'll have Eric send you everything we've got." Hetty said.

Gibbs gave a nod before indicating to the operator to end the feed.

*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****

When the feed ended Callen turned to Hetty, but Hetty forestalled his comments with a raised hand. "I know what you're going to ask Mr. Callen and for now the answer is no."

"But Hetty…we can't let him do this alone." Callen cajoled.

"Why Mr. Callen, he's not alone. He's got the support of the best NCIS team in DC." Hetty said, with a raised eyebrow.

"But it's not us. He needs us, he needs *his* team to back him up on this." Callen pressed.

Hetty smiled at Callen's open protectiveness of his newest agent. "We will always have his back Mr. Callen, but we can't go charging across the country to *save* him…he has to know we trust him to do this job; and he needs to learn to trust us…his NCIS family; to know we have each other's backs, that we aren't LAPD."

When the scowl did not leave her agents face she continued with a smirk. "One would think you don't trust Jethro."

"Hetty, that's not fair. You know I trust Jethro with my life…"

"Then trust him to watch out for one of your team."

"Okay! Okay, I give. But I want to be kept in the loop on everything." Callen exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender; a sly smile creeping over his features. "And, I want to be there when you tell Kensi she can't be there to back up her partner."

Callen got some satisfaction from seeing Hetty frown and sigh tiredly at the thought of informing the hot headed agent of her partners *temporary* assignment.

*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****

The team looked up when Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Boss, Eric is sending us the files." McGee informed his boss.

Gibbs nodded and motioned to Deeks to follow him to the elevator.

The three other agents exchanged raised eyebrows, before Tony commented, "Uh oh, called the 'office' already…something must be up."

"Here come the case files, let's find out." said McGee.

In the elevator, Deeks couldn't help show surprise when Gibbs flipped the emergency switch on the panel and turned to eye him pointedly.

After a moment Deeks asked slowly, "Problem?"

"I don't know, is there?" Gibbs replied.

"Hey, you're the one that stopped the elevator." Deeks answered.

"Lazik killed your LAPD partner, nearly killed you," Gibbs said pointedly, "I need to know your head is on straight."

Deeks face darkened into a scowl, his voice low and tight. "I know how to do my job."

"Oh, I know you do, you wouldn't be working on Callen's team if you didn't…but this isn't just any case…this is about a man that nearly killed you." Gibbs replied."

"He's dead." Deeks ground out. "He's not our problem anymore, but those weapons and drugs are…that's what this case is about."

Gibbs watched the detective for a moment more before nodding. "Just to we understand each other."

Marty couldn't help a small eye roll and a tired sigh as he and Gibbs came back into the bullpen. The knowing, sympathetic looks he was receiving from the other agents told him they had already opened the file and knew at least the basics of the case.

*****NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS*****

To Deeks surprise, and relief, they team didn't inundate him with questions or sympathetic platitudes, but merely scanned the case files written by the LA team and took from it what would be necessary for the current case.

"So everyone was accounted for that flew in with Lazik?" Tony asked looking up from his computer, "No one was arrested, put in witness protection, cut a deal?"

"All Lazik's men were killed in the shoot-out…all processed and sent home in body bags." Deeks replied. "With Lazik dead, his underlings would have scrambled to find new sources of income…"

"Unless someone stepped up to fill his shoes," Ziva commented. "These kinds of criminal organizations do not just cease to exist, even when the leader is killed or imprisoned…"

"Ziva's right…these organizations have too much going on, too much money invested in to many enterprises to just pack up shop." Tony agreed. "Someone had to be runnin' the show for him when he was out of the country."

"So most likely someone stepped in for Lazik," Gibbs commented, turning to Deeks, "LAPD investigate him for anything else?"

"Nope, just the trafficking and that was because it involved local street gangs; Lazik wasn't even our original target, but we do know he was involved in more than trafficking." Deeks said.

"Whoever Luskavitch was working for, they've got half a shipment of weapons…"Gibbs said.

"You think they'll still be looking for the other half, even after they're guy got taken out?" Tim asked.

"Depends on what they wanted them for." Gibbs answered. "If they were the middle man for someone else they'll need to finish the order."

The team spent the next few hours familiarizing themselves with the case files, occasionally asking Deeks for clarification, as well as calling on Eric and Nell's expertise to gather the latest information on Serbia's current organized crime syndicate before Gibbs looked up and said, "Time for another chat with our petty officers."

*****NCIS***DC***LA*****NCIS*****LA***DC***NCIS*****

"You're in for a treat," DiNozzo commented as he and Deeks stepped into the observation room of interrogation. "Gibbs interrogations are wonders to behold."

Marty just raised an eyebrow. "Really! You always get excited during interrogations?"

"Watch and learn, detective. Watch and learn." Tony replied with a grin.

Deeks studied the young man sitting in interrogation, his head was resting on his steepled and clasped hands, and he didn't appear to be more than twenty-five. A moment later his focus shifted to the opening door as Gibbs strode in and tossed a few brochures on the table.

Without a word, Gibbs sat down across from the young man and opened a file and began reading, occasionally taking a sip from his coffee while never once acknowledging the petty officer.

Marty and Tony both watched as the young man slowly began to cast furtive glances at the older agent and the brochures scattered on the table, confusion the frustration slowly registering on his face as the growing silence clearly made him uncomfortable.

"You didn't drag me back in here to just sit and ignore me...what do you want?" the young man asked suspiciously.

"Just giving you time to make up your mind..." Gibbs commented, indicating the untouched brochures on the table.

"Make up my mind about what? What are these anyway?" the young man groused, sliding them around with his finger tips to get a better view. "What the hell, these are brochures for funeral homes and crematoriums..."

"Need to write down your last wishes, have it ready for your families when they come to collect the bodies." Gibbs said with a shrug.

"What the hell...what are you playing at..." the petty officer said angrily.

"Oh, I'm not playing at anything petty officer. You got yourself mixed up with some very dangerous people who don't like loose ends." Gibbs said.

The young man quirked his head suspiciously, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you and your friend are dead men walking," Gibbs answered.

"How, we're no doubt headin' for Leavenworth," the man said, defeat in his voice.

"Oh, you're going to jail...but with these guys...it doesn't matter...the people Luskavitch worked for make the New York mob look like choir boys." Gibbs said, as he began pulling out photos and laying them across the table as he continued to explain. "This is what happens to anyone who crosses them."

The young man grimaced at the pictures showing beat up and burnt bodies. "These were two gang bangers and this one was an undercover cop...these guys won't even break a sweat over a couple of petty officers."

"You aren't exactly making a case for me helping you..."

"If you don't want to end up like the people in these pictures you'll help us catch these bastards...who was Luskavitch working for...why did they need those weapons?" Gibbs pressed.

The young man sighed heavily and fell back into his seat, "If they find out we double crossed them were as good as dead."

"Then you better hope we catch them."

Sighing again and rubbing his hands through his buzz cut he said, "Look, we don't know much...we mostly dealt with Luskavitch, but I do know that they needed the whole shipment..."

"So they might be willing to set up another meet?"

"Maybe," The petty officer shrugged.

"Okay, tell me everything you know." Gibbs commanded.

*****NCIS***DC***LA*****NCIS*****LA***DC***NCIS*****

Following Day:

The DC team was standing in MTAC, the LA crew on screen, and all were focused on listening to Eric's report of his work for the last several hours.

"Okay, I went in and tweaked the Baltimore PD files to show a few IA inquiries and a few NCIS disciplinary actions when he was an agent afloat...his file currently has him on probationary status." Eric reported from his usual seat in Ops.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Remind me never to piss him off."

"I've inserted a few reports in Ziva's file questioning some of her actions since joining NCIS...so when Luskavitch's people start digging they'll find some agents with questionable loyalties."

"Hopefully it will be enough to sell you as the petty officers contact." Callen remarked.

*****NCIS***DC***LA*****NCIS***LA***DC*****NCIS*****

"Show time," Gibbs said looking at Tony and Ziva. "You two ready for this?"

"No problem, I have done this kind of thing numerous times," Ziva said with confidence.

MTAC was silent as Tony nodded and dialed the phone, turning it to speaker.

"Luskavitch, where are you, what has happened; Maria is not happy...the news is reporting those two American soldiers were arrested..." a man's heavily accented voice demanded.

"Sorry to hear that...but if Maria is still interested in the shipment I might just be able to accommodate her." Tony interrupted.

"Who is this...why do you have this number?" the man demanded.

"I have this number because everything has a price; and who am I, I'm the someone who can get you those weapons your man was trying to buy." Tony explained.

"Where is Luskavitch?" the man demanded suspiciously.

"Dead, courtesy of NCIS," Tony replied. "But that doesn't mean the deal has to be...there's just been a slight cast change."

"I don't know you..." the man said.  
>"I don't know you either." Tony quipped. "But I do know where the weapons are being kept and for the right price I can see that your Maria gets them, and that the case files get buried."<p>

"How?"

"You leave those details to me."

"If this is a trick you're a dead man." The man threatened.

"Yeah, yeah...save the tough guy routine. If your boss wants to deal return the call in exactly two hours. If not the case files and the evidence will be sent up the chain...hell, your buddy's phone has more than enough information to put the agency on your trail." Tony said casually. "Tick, tock gentlemen; tick tock."

With that Tony ended the call and looked over at Gibbs with a heavy sigh.

"Now we wait," Was all Gibbs said.

******NCIS***LA***DC*****NCIS*****DC***LA***NCIS**** **

TWO HOURS LATER

The agents exchanged glances when the phone rang.

"Right on time," Tony said airily. "Timing is everything.

"So Luskavitch is dead, the petty officers are in custody and I get a call to finish the buy...and I am supposed to believe this is not a set up because?" an accented female voice asked pointedly.

"Ah, I am no doubt addressing the lovely Maria?" Tony said.

"And I am no doubt addressing a dead man..." the woman let the threat hang.

"Look, my dear lady, if it was a set-up, agents would have traced the call and been all over your guys two hours ago; but I didn't see the profit in that." Tony said nonchalantly, adding, "I saw an opportunity and decided to play it out. No skin off my nose...I either continue to be the good little agent and turn over all the evidence or a make a few bucks toward my crappy retirement..."

"Agent?" the woman questioned. "You dare try to set me up...that last cop that tried that ended up dead."

The agents in the room couldn't help but cast sympathetic looks towards Deeks who stood stoic against the reminder of his partner's murder.

"Hey, whoa...listen, I'm the one who interrogated the petty officers, and not everything made it into the report. They were willing to give up all kinds of Intel in exchange for some misplaced evidence, misfiled paperwork; figured you might want the same consideration. It's amazing how little it takes for a case to go south."

"Talking from experience?" the woman asked.

"I am a man of many talents." Tony replied.

"And does this 'man of many talents' have a name?" she asked coyly. "I would know the name of my new business associate."

"So we have a deal then?" Tony asked.

"That remains to be seen." She said.

"Then I, Tony DiNozzo, await your call."

"I will be in touch Tony, for business or pleasure remains to be seen," She purred menacingly.

"I shall await your call."

The call was ended and Tony gave an exaggerated shudder, "I don't think I want to know her idea of pleasure."

****NCIS***LA***DC*****NCIS*****DC***LA***NCIS*****

The next phone call came three hours later...

"This is it DiNozzo...this will make or break the deal." Gibbs said.

"Gee, boss, no pressure or anything."

Gibbs just chuckled and clapped Tony's shoulder, "Round three."

With a determined sigh, Tony nodded and hit the speaker button.

"This is Tony." He said lightly.

"You are a very interesting man...Agent Tony DiNozzo." Maria said coming right the point. "So you would betray those you work for so easily?"

"Someone's been checking up on me. What do I owe the agency...after everything I've given and sacrificed and they gave my assignment to some up start because her uncle was the SecNav, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Tony said angrily, giving a deep sigh, he continued with exaggerated calmness, "So, now, my loyalty now lies with me...and the highest bidder."

"So you have no loyalties to NCIS..." the woman pressed.

"Just biding my time 'til I score big...money's just too good to quite." Tony said, adding smugly, "And what better way to get even with the bastards then to do it right under their noses, and make a bundle on the side, best of both worlds...have access to new contacts everyday...arms, Intel, counterfeiting, you name it someone's come through our office with the merchandise or the Intel, willing to sell out for a few years taken off their sentence or to have evidence misplaced, or make sure a bust goes sideways. Why I'm a regular, 'Let's Make a Deal' guy."

"That is interesting to know. So if I was looking to procure something else in DC you could arrange it?" Maria asked expectantly.

"I would certainly do my best. So what is it…more guns, drugs…military Intel… " Tony prodded.

"It is not a 'what'…it is a 'who'…."her voice pitched low with ill-concealed hatred.

"A who? Wait, you're talking about kidnapping. That ain't exactly my forte there lady." Tony said, exchanging a look with his team.

"Stealing, kidnapping…what is difference…you are in the unique position to get close enough to him." Maria explained.

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

"Because he works for NCIS," She replied.

"You want me to kidnap an agent!" Tony exclaimed, exchanging startled glances with his teammates. "Look selling secrets, weapons, that's one thing...takin' out an agent, that's, well, that's a bit much..."

"One would think you were having second thoughts about your loyalties," Maria questioned pointedly, "What should it matter that an agent that you don't know, from an agency you claim to despise should go missing?"

Tony looked at Gibbs who just nodded. "Okay, this will definitely cost you lady...something like this goes wrong I could get the chair for this. And I will have to call in a...specialist, for this kind of job."

"Oh, I can definitely make it worth your effort...and it would go a long way in cementing a long and profitable business association." Marie said.

"So, who's this agent?" Tony asked.

"His name is...Marty Deeks." She said, spitting the detectives name as if it were poison.

Everyone in MTAC turned surprised faces to see a very stunned detective fall into a seat, shaking his head.

*****NCIS*****LA***DC*****NCIS*****DC***LA*****NCIS*****

"When I ran the name Maria against know associates of Lazik I came up with something very interesting." Eric said from his usual position at ops.

The whole LA team was again assembled and on video-conference with the DC team.

"And," Deeks prodded anxiously, "Who wants me dead this time?"

"Maria isn't an associate of Lazik...she was his wife." Eric dropped the bombshell.

Deeks fell heavily into the nearest seat, running his hands over his face, "Oh, man, this is so not good."

"Besides the obvious, you want to explain?" Callen asked.

"Uh, before Lazik and I had our little 'conversation', he was on the phone—with his wife. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now it makes sense; he wasn't lying to his wife about his business, she was part of it." Deeks frowned and gave an involuntary shudder.

"And," Gibbs prodded, seeing the uncertain look cross the detectives face.

"Lazik, right before he ratted me out, said his wife would...'really like to meet me'." He said, adding with some fear, "If she knew then that I was a cop..."

"She most likely knows it was you who killed her husband." Sam commented. "She's looking for payback."

"So where do we go from here. She is not going to trust Tony's cover story and complete the buy unless he goes through with the kidnapping," Ziva asked.

With a heavy sigh, Deeks said, "So we do this, hand me over, sell DiNozzo's cover..."

"Are you out of your mind," Kensi exclaimed, "This woman will kill you Deeks."

"Not if we get her first, look I'll be the first to admit that I so do not want to tangle with another psychopathic Lazik...but, she's not going to go away..." Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks is correct. This woman wants her revenge. Enough, so that she has apparently been tracking his movements for the last eighteen months waiting for an opportunity." Hetty interjected. "She won' give up easily...if at all."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder." Deeks said. "We have a chance to take down a big chuck of Lazik's business, right here, right now; on our terms."

Deeks looked from his team to Gibbs. Gibbs looked intently at Hetty for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Not without us there!" Callen said. "We can be there in less than six hours."

"What, you don't trust us?" Gibbs said.

"Would you let any of your people do this without being at their back?" Callen asked pointedly.

Gibbs nodded his understanding. It wasn't about trust; it was about having your teams' back no matter what. "Tony's gonna set the meet up for tomorrow night, you've got time."

Looking at his newest agent pointedly, Callen asked, "You sure about this Deeks?"

"Honestly...no, but what choice do we have. Just, uh...get here soon, okay." Deeks said somewhat reticently.

"Don't worry partner, we're on our way." Kensi said.

******NCIS*****DC***LA*****NCIS*****LA***DC*****NCIS*****

"Everybody in place," McGee asked through his comm as he keyed up the map showing the agents locations around the warehouse.

"Team two a go." Sam said, giving a nod to Kensi.

"Team one a go." answered Gibbs giving a similar nod to Callen.

"Tony, you guys set?" McGee asked.

"We're ready Tim." Tony said tightly, as he looked over at Ziva and Deeks.

"You ready for this?" Ziva asked the detective.

With a deep sigh, Deeks held out his hands for the cuffs. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Instead of cuffing the detective, Ziva threw a right hook that had the man stumbling. "What the hell!"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "Don't be a baby, I didn't hit you that hard; besides it has to be convincing…"

Deeks looked over at Tony who only shrugged. "Maria said Ziva was allowed to play with you first."

"Kinky," he said, rubbing his jaw. "A little warning next time would be nice."

Raising an eyebrow, Ziva asked. "So, I should hit you again?"

"No," Deeks exclaimed, holding out his hands in defense.

"Come on you two, playtimes over." Tony groused as he grabbed Deeks wrist and snapped the cuffs on loosely. "Show time kiddies."

The three agents walked into the warehouse, Ziva in the lead with Deeks following close behind, Tony right behind him, his hand on Deeks shoulder.

They stopped when Maria and several of her body guards stepped from the shadows. "You succeeded. Did you encounter any difficulties?"

"None," Ziva said, turning to pat Marty none to-lightly on the cheek. "Men are easy to lead."

Deeks didn't look away from her hate filled stare as she approached him, looking him up and down. "So you are the piece of filth that murdered my husband."

"Yeah, that'd be me." Deeks said.

Maria took step back and slapped the detective across the face. "I have waited a long time for this detective."

"Hey, no more playing with the merchandise until it's paid for," Tony snarked, pulling Deeks back towards him.

Playing the game, Deeks snarled at Tony, trying to shake him off. "You will pay for this, you won't get away with this."

Tony just smiled, "No, she'll pay for it and as for getting away with it, I've been doing that for years...and you my friend are my ticket out of here...my big payoff."

Maria nodded towards one of her henchmen, who stepped forward with a metal case.

"Open it." Tony demanded.

The man looked at Maria, who nodded. The man opened the case to show Ziva and Tony the money.

"My team took out your husband and shut down his operation before, we'll do it again." Deeks said.

"And where is this team of yours now...hmm," Maria said snidely, "Maybe I should have Tony procure them for me also..."

Tony interrupted, "You know, now that you mention it; that would be a very good idea...and I won't even charge you extra."

In seconds the warehouse flooded with NCIS agents, causing everyone to dive for cover as the warehouse erupted in gunfire.

"Nooo," Maria screamed in rage, turning towards Tony and Marty she fluidly pulled a small handgun and shot repeatedly in their direction.

The two men dodged for cover, while the team turned their guns on the threat, taking Maria Lazik down with several well placed and deadly shots.

"Deeks, DiNozzo..."Gibbs shouted, running towards the two downed men.

Tony groaned, rubbing his head, as he sat up, "We're fine boss..."

"Ugh...speak for yourself...you try dodging for cover with your hands cuffed, I think I broke my wrist." Deeks complained as he tried to sit up.

Gibbs was joined by Callen and the two team leaders knelt down to check out their agents.

Gibbs was checking out Tony's bruised forehead, while Callen gently undid the cuffs and brought Deeks hands to his front to look at them. "If it's not broken it's at least sprained...let's get you out of here."

*****NCIS*****DC***LA*****NCIS*****LA***DC*****NCIS*****

Deeks and Gibbs were at the airport to see the LA team off.

Kensi just shook her head, "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Callen, leaving Deeks here by himself."

"Every time we let you out of our site you wind up in trouble." Sam commented**.**

"Hey, so not my fault that crazy lady comes halfway around the world to kill me!" Deeks whined.

"We are so going over every one of your case files when you get back...make sure everyone is still in jail," Kensi snarked.

"Don't worry; he won't be getting into any more trouble while he's here." Gibbs stated.

Callen just smirked, while Deeks was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Uh...what's that supposed to mean?"

Gibbs gave a chuckle as he shook Callen's hand. "Thanks Jethro."

Callen then looked at Deeks with a big smirk on his face, "Hope you like boats."

"What? Boats? What's boats have to do with anything," Deeks whined, following his team as they headed to the tarmac, only to be stopped by Gibbs hand on his shoulder.

Deeks turned to a grinning Gibbs, who said, "Let's go home, you've got class tomorrow."

THE END


End file.
